According to the above-mentioned patent application an improvement in bloom formation is obtained by adding a minimum amount of a hardstock fat to the chocolate composition. The hardstock fats used are of the (H.sub.2 M+M.sub.2 H)-type, wherein H=saturated fatty acid having at least 16 C-atoms and M=saturated fatty acid having C.sub.8 -C.sub.14 atoms, preferably C.sub.12 -C.sub.14 atoms. Very useful are hardstock fats obtainable by interesterification of mixtures of vegetable oils high in triglycerides with fatty acid residues having at least 16 C-atoms, and triglycerides rich in lauric and/or myristic acid residues, e.g. as disclosed in our Australian Patent Application 12346/85 (Ser. No. 549,465).
Although the results obtained according to the above-mentioned European Patent Application are, in general, very satisfactory, in particular upon storage above ambient temperature, we found that bloom formation still occurred upon storage at ambient temperature when these hardstock fats were applied at relatively high levels, i.e. above 1.5 wt. % on product, in particular in dark chocolate compositions. It has, however, been found that the prevention of bloom at high temperatures is most effective when more of the additive is applied.